A bar booty call
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Cana getting off a day of work, goes to the bar to get drunk only for a sexy blonde hair girl to come up and flirt with her, pleading Cana to take her home. {Short Hiatus}


**Hey guys so here the re-edit version, that will be in two-shots. So let see a Cana x Lucy smutty smut story if we may.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and Please review as well!**

Tired. Sleepy. Exhausted.

That were all the traits Cana Cornelia Alberona was feeling right now at this moment after working double shift four days in a row, with barely any sleep and three layers of bags forming under her eyes. The poor woman if not being recognized as a top-notch lawyer of the famous Fairy Tail Corp could have been mistaken for a bum right now with the way her suit and hair was so disorientated and messy.

"four days, ninety-six hours straight. Man, this sucks, fuckin Erza and her bossy ass bitch attitude." Cana groans to herself.

The brunette being she was never much a hard worker, and that she won all her cases mostly with blackmail tended always to slack off or hide off somewhere in a closet or someone office from her scary redhead monster boss Erza when she could but four days ago that didn't work out in her favor.

Erza how found Cana hiding in the broom closet with a liquor bottle, the brunette scared for her life jump out the closet trying to dash around the corner to the elevators. Too bad for her Erza use to be a track star champ back in her high school and college days.

Since getting caught, Cana had to work eighteen hours straight for four days to make up for her slacking off. The young woman being the only person in the building left even after everyone had left to go home. In her office, the brunette was maybe able to get an hour or two of sleep when she finishes with one day set of work, and since she had to stay the next three days, she had to clean herself in the building bathroom before any of her coworkers arrived.

But now since her four days of torture was finally over the only thing the thirty-year-old wanted to do right now was hit the private bar she loves so much and drown in nothing but her favorite booze and maybe get wild.

"Finally time for a drink, since I have a week's paid vacation period nobody to bother me. Ha, fuck you Erza, you can't mess with me now." Cana smile to herself walking into her favorite bar Mermaid Heel which was pretty much a loners bar. So it would either be the troublemakers or mostly social loners who would hang out here.

Either way, it didn't bother the brunette anyway since she was a troublemaker herself and need some cheering up after just recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend Bacchus. So either way, this was a great opportunity she was taking to stay away from guys for a while until she felt ready for another one to start crawling towards her way.

Pushing the doors open she was surprised, to say the least when she saw that the bar was quite empty today, maybe since the fair was in town. Not really caring at all Cana made her way over to the bar to plop down and to get ready to booze down.

"Hey Cana, wow you look horrible." A purple hair woman asked seeing how the brunette hair was sticking out in different places.

"Well, you would look horrible too if your boss was a redhead monster from one of the twelve pits of hell," Cana replied annoyed to the bartender statement on her appearance.

The girl giving the brown eye woman a sympathetic look could tell that why she looked the way she looks.

"So let me guess oh Erza finally caught you after such years of escaping her wrath?" The girl asks, seeing how the disoriented woman tensed quick.

"I figure why you didn't show up for four days straight almost. Haha. I thought I was going to need to call the police or army." Kinana laughs knowing Cana would never miss getting drunk for anything in the world.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. You don't know the horror she put me through Kinana is was hell on earth. Nothing but paper after paper after fucking paper." The brunette grabbing her head with a painful groan, from the terrible memories of every single word on each sheet.

Kinana just shaking her head with a smile couldn't blame Erza for doing this to Cana since her close friend always seems to skip out on anything the revolves around using her brain or arms to write.

"Well since it seems your trouble is all behind you why don't you tell me what you want," Kinana asked her.

"You already know, my usually with double the ice and double the scotch, I need something to wake me up and get my night going," Cana said with a slick grin.

Kinana fixing up the brunette order grabbed all of Cana favorites that she loves so much. Kinana always thrills seeing the strong vulgar woman drink, can't help but thinking Cana was a master champion on holding her liquor compare to any man or woman on the planet.

"Oh here you are Cana hope you enjoy, I also added our newest edition, it might give a strong kick to help you out. "Kinana said.

Cana grabbing it, didn't waste time and took a huge gulp of the strong alcoholic drink, and felt the fire hit the back of her throat like a fire from an explosion.

"Wow, whew that some drink right there. Thanks, Kinana, also by the way sexy outfit, you got something special for tonight. Like a little special play date with Cobra." Cana deviously grins leaning on the counter seeing the blush on the girl's face turn a dark shaded red.

"Oh my god Cana? Names Eric, not Cobra. But still thanks for the compliment I just bought it today, do you think he will like it?'' Kinana smiles hoping her boyfriend would maybe want to stay up late tonight.

"Sure thing, hell you look like a damn pornstar with those melons sticking out, he sure to go crazy over em'," Cana replied already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Cana… _sighs_ …I don't get you sometimes. You can try to act more like a lady then a slob." Kinana knowing the answer to that question well.

"Hic… Sorry darling, but whuut you get is…hic… whuut you get." Cana replied slurring her words with a smug grin.

Shaking her head at her friend, Kinana went back to her work and left the drunk woman to herself, Cana so indulge with the bomb fire drink, didn't notice a figure standing next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" The figure asked in a sensual voice.

Cana turning her head, looked around to see her eyes come face to face with a couple of chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair. Cana trying to regain herself open her mouth to speak, not trying to be rude.

"Oh no, here take a seat," Cana said sobering up and patted the stool next to her.

The woman taking a seat, called out to the bartender for a drink, raising her head to catch Kinana attention. Cana tilting her eye to side tried to get a glimpse of the woman next to her, not trying to get caught Cana notices how she had on a tight black dress that stops midway above her knees.

The woman had curves to die for, Cana couldn't help to notice now, seeing that her biggest turn on were women with curves and right now this blonde chick had curves on her that no other in the bar could match. Cana also looked up more to see, that not only did she have curves the brunette wanted to touch, but her breasts were huge almost a size or two bigger than hers. The drunkard women could tell that she might have had some drool traveling down her lip but was quick to wipe it off so the woman wouldn't see her ogling her like the best drink she saw.

The woman taking a quick turn of the head to look at Cana staring at her, gave the brunette a sweet smile, but Cana could tell even with the sweet smile, inside those brown eyes held some lusting behind them, and that made Cana want to get to know this mysterious blonde vixen.

"Excuse me, bartender, I'll take a Sex on the Beach with double the vodka." The woman said.

"Make that two. Put it on my tab" Cana yelled out to Kinana making the girl confuse, but shrugging it off since it was Cana.

The blonde turned her head, smile before turning her body to the side to where she was eyeing Cana with wild like eyes.

" _You_ know I could have paid for my drink right?" The woman said not without putting some sensually speaking in her words.

"I know, but it seems like a nice thing to do anyway since I let you have a sit," Cana replied with a smug grin.

"In that case! Bartender makes a triple the vodka." She yelled, "Mine the same." Cana yelled above her getting Kinana a little nervous on that much alcohol in the brunette drink.

"Wow, you must be ready to party tonight or something?" Cana asked the woman.

The girl turning to her side to stare at Cana again gave the brunette a seductive look, making Cana gulp a little. The mysterious blonde beauty turned her body all the way around to which she crossed her legs with providing a panty view to the lawyer. Making Cana pull her collar and whistling from the type of panties the woman was wearing, which the drunk woman like very much.

"Why I just wanted to kind of get lit a bit seeing how it Friday and all. Maybe party my ass off and then get someone to come home and fuck me raw as I want." The woman said blandly not before seeing the brunette chock on her drink almost from the last sentence apparently, making the blonde giggle somewhat. "What about you why is a top-notch woman like yourself doing in a bar this late at night?" The woman questioning Cana on her appearance.

Cana a little annoyed with the question, just sat back and gave a cocky grin. "What do you mean businesswoman, you should see me at work, business and I are two different fucking things." Cana hosing down another sip of her drink. "Besides do I look like a businesswoman to you?"

The woman just shaking her head, propped her elbow on the counter with her head tilted in her hand and just smile before replying to the older woman. "Well from the way you're outfit is you have to be something."

The woman smiling at the brunette words, turned her head when Kinana sat her drink down going back to her job, leaving Cana and the mysterious blonde alone for the time being.

"So what you name if I might ask?" The blond asked taking a sip of her drink.

Cana taking another swig, slammed her glass down startling the blonde a little before tuning and sticking her hand out with a laughable smile on her face.

"Nice to me ya name Cana, Cana Alberona, but everyone just calls me Cana," Cana said feeling the alcoholic coursing through her veins.

The blonde woman sticking her hand out grabbing Cana hand, to shake replying to the drunk woman introduction.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." The woman replied making Cana smile more.

"So Lucy what bring you around here, I've never seen your face before," Cana asked even though she was drunk; she wasn't out of mind.

Lucy pushing herself close to Cana to where their arms were touching, made the drunkard somewhat tense just a bit, with some sweat falling from her brow.

"Well if you must know I'm new here, so I thought why not check the places out around here," Lucy replied leaning more into Cana personal space.

"Oh really, well welcome, hope you enjoy it here. Magnolia is an awesome place." Cana telling the blonde before pushing herself a little closer to the blonde woman.

"I hope so too, besides I already seem to be enjoying it right now talking to you," Lucy said smiling at Cana.

Cana smiling back seems to had forgotten time, since maybe after two hours, she and Lucy had converse back forth, actually getting to know one another more than intended. Cana was surprised to see that she and Lucy had many things actually in common.

Surprised Cana found out that Lucy was only twenty-one, making the older woman a little peeved since she had just turned thirty-two just a couple of weeks ago, and hated lying about her age since many young guys tended to holler at her, anytime she went out. So in a weird way she praises Lucy somehow for still looking so young and beautiful.

Looking around for a minute Cana might have been on her eighth drink when she noticed that only Lucy and she were the only ones left in the bar. Kinana having gone early to surprise her boyfriend, had to ask Cana if she could lock up and leave the key in the special hiding place that only those two knew.

Cana being her best of friends had accepted, leaving only her and Lucy behind.

Lucy seeing how no one they were alone decided that she should have some fun since everyone was either at the fair she heard about or had gone home.

"Hey, Cana?" Lucy calling the girl name, was somewhat surprise to see the girl still standing even after six glass of her special drink.

"Yeah… hic… Lucy." Cana replied with red cheeks feeling better now since she was drunk and somber at the same time, weird right.

"You know I'm sorry about you telling me your boyfriend cheated on you. He such a jerk." Lucy said rubbing her hands up and down Cana arms.

"I'm ok; shit happens to all of us," Cana replied smirking a little to how close they both of them were.

"I know but, you such a funny, beautiful, and sexy mature woman. I can't see how he can cheat on you for nothing." Lucy said while simultaneously moving one of her legs to rub along Cana which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Cana feeling somewhat tuned on by Lucy words felt a heat ignite inside her. Already finding the young woman attractive, the drunken vixen didn't think anything else at the moment and decided to play along for the time being.

"Wow, Lucy that so sweet." Cana smiles putting one hand on Lucy's thigh. Cana leaning again, this time a little closer to Lucy to were almost their chests were touching, couldn't help but feel attracted to the woman.

"Thanks, Lucy you're such a great friend I'm surprised no one has tried to tape that ass of yours yet."

Cana looking down the blonde body while also starting to rub her hand upward the blonde leg, going higher than supposed to under Lucy dress and feeling the hem of her panties.

Lucy feeling how Cana hand was roughly going under her dress, made the blonde inwardly smile. Lucy leaning in closer to Cana pushes her chest right in sync with the drunk woman. Lucy rubbing her hands a little slower up onto Cana shoulders were she keeps them there, leaning into where her mouth was right next to the brunette ear whispering words into it.

"Well, the truth is, I've always had a thing for brunettes. That is straightforward with what they want from me." Lucy whispers in Cana before licking the shell with something wet and slimy.

Cana smiling takes one hand wrapping it around the blonde waist, while her other goes up to make a nice grab of Lucy endowed breast. Lucy gasp when she's pulled in closer by Cana to where there is no more space in between their bodies.

Lucy looking into Cana eyes see how they have changed from brown to almost a dark shade of black with something primal almost couldn't help but be excited. Cana rubbing her hand around the blonde breast earns a moan from Lucy's mouth to which she leans in and replies with so little words herself.

"Good thing my favorites are blonde with huge ass tits and curves," Cana said before slanting her lips over Lucy to which the blonde girl moans, wrapping her arms around the brunette neck.

Cana feeling how Lucy is moving in rhythm with the kiss moans with how she feels and tastes, like fresh strawberries in spring. The brunette taking the incentive grabs the blonde breast, squeezing the huge melon in her hand feeling how it was almost going to fall out her hand.

"Ah… Cana." Lucy moans feeling her nipple harden under the drunk woman touch.

Cana still drunk couldn't control what she is doing, but all that matters at the moment are that it felt right to her and no one could tell her differently. The women still indulge in their sweet, chaste kiss, quickly changes when, Cana bit Lucy lower lips drawing some blood, which the brunette soon drew up sliding her tongue along the blonde lower lips.

Lucy moaning to the painful bite, open her mouth to oblige Cana to slide her wet appendage inside the young woman mouth, which the brunette did not miss the opportunity to do. Cana still groping on the girl's breast, pulls Lucy closer to her, that she takes whatever strength she has, to draw the voluptuous blonde over into her lap, were Lucy is quick to straddle the drunkard with no hesitations.

"Mmm…Lucy your so sexy." Cana moans in between kisses.

Lucy becoming hornier from the way the drunken woman was sliding her tongue all around the blonde tongue, couldn't help but grind her hips onto Cana waist, feeling the brunette squeeze harder on her chest.

Cana sensing the make out was tuning hot and heavy fast, tried to remember that the bar door was still open and someone could walk in anytime to see the action, which the older woman didn't want spoil at all.

"Ah… Lucy, stop for ah a minute." Cana said panting not wanting to remove her lips from the plump pink ones of the blonde.

Lucy pulling back, with confusing eyes and a flustered face didn't understand why Cana had stopped.

"W-what wrong. I thought you were enjoying it." Lucy replied panting a little herself.

"No, no I am enjoying it, but why not take it back to my place seeing how the bar is still open," Cana said in which the blonde girl wholly understood, blushing a little, from the embarrassment if someone would have walked in on them in the mist of getting comfy.

Cana helping Lucy off her lap could still see the lust in the girl brown eyes and so desperately wanted to get her home to her apartment quick. Grabbing maybe two more liquor bottles from behind the counter, Cana dropped a hundred on the bench to make sure Kinana didn't think she stole her drinks.

"Come on Lucy," Cana said grabbing the blonde hand, leading them to the door.

Once outside Cana locked the door and hid the key for her friend to find in the morning. When turning around Cana was caught off guard when she was attacked on her lips again by plump pink ones'. Lucy not being able to control her lust, couldn't hold back herself and passionately kissed the older woman, when she turned around after locking the door.

"Ah…Cana…ha…I need you now." Lucy moans inwardly smiling that the brunette didn't reject the kiss, but instead walked them backward until the blonde back was on the drunk woman car.

"Lucy…mmm… so sexy… ah… I can't wait to take this dress off." Cana replies moaning herself when Lucy's hands move up to grab the brunette breasts, pushing back a little to unbutton her suit jacket and return kneading her breast through her blouse.

Seeing how she loved how the blonde was trying to make her feel good herself, Cana couldn't help but think since there was an eleven years gap between their ages, and also being who she is. Cana felt a little inferior at how forceful Lucy was on wanting to have sex so fast. Cana being this girl superior didn't want any of that.

" _I not going to let her have all the fun."_ The secretary thought.

The brunette removing her hands from the girl's waist grabs both of Lucy's arms to lean them over the girl's head, with this jolt of movement bringing another moan from the blonde vixen mouth which was swallowed by the brunette mouth instead.

Lucy falling for Cana dominance over her wraps one of her legs behind Cana waist while gyrating her hips onto the drunken woman own. Cana groaning from Lucy hip grind turns the girl around to were her breasts her squashed on the passenger side window. Lucy gasping from the rough play Cana was giving her was what the blonde wanted all the time, the only difference though is that even though her front is press to the window, she felt something wet sliding down her the front of her dress until she opens her eyes to see.

"C-Cana what are…"

"Shh…" Cana hushed the blonde pressing her father into the car window, bringing a groan from the young woman.

Cana feeling a little naughty and since she was on vacation decided that it was no big deal if she got fucked up and kinky a little.

" _She fucking hot. Lucy, you wanted to get fucked raw, well tonight you're going to get."_ Cana though

The brunette taking one of the bottles she took, pop the top and took a huge swig, feeling the hot liquid burn down her throat, before coming up with a sneaky idea. Seeing that Lucy had her eyes close, anticipating the brunette next move, decide that since she loves the blonde breast a lot that she should problem drink from them.

" _I wonder what happens if I pour this on her tits. Oh well."_ Cana giving a devilish smile lifted the bottle a little over Lucy before turning in over to pour the rest on the blonde front that was press against the car window.

Lucy feeling the liquid cascade down her body, somewhat turned the blonde on and also agitated her since she is wearing her favorite dress. Lucy about to reply on Cana antics only moans when she feels slender fingers sliding inside her dress to where she feels her nipples being twist and pinch.

"Ah… Cana not so rough…ha" Lucy moans getting loud every time she felt her nubs being pull, to where she feels a slimy wet muscle sliding up and down her neck, leaving butterfly kisses behind every lick.

Cana giggling to the girl moans is thankful that they are the only ones in the parking lot, and that her car is big enough to block both women bodies, while she vigorously ravishes the heavenly blonde body.

"Oh god, Lucy… mmm… I need a taste now." Cana husky pants are turning the blonde over again, but this time pulling her over a little to push her over the car top with the gasping blonde form her back on the cold hood.

"C-Cana not… ah." Lucy words stop when the older woman starts licking the blonde chest from where the alcohol has stained her dress.

Cana indulges in her drunken lust, licks every past of Lucy cloth breasts where there are drink stains, feeling the leftover alcohol being swallowed down. Feeling a little more daring Cana pulls the top of Lucy dress down to lick the blonde harden nipples bringing mewls from the girl on the hood.

"Ah…ha… Cana doesn't stop… ha… ahhh." Lucy moaning to the sensual fondness of the wet muscle swirling around her hardened nubs, while the older woman gropes her chests as well.

Cana switching between both breasts to taste, she removed one of her hands and slides in under the blonde dress rubbing one finger up and down the blonde cloth slit. The brunette is noticing how wet Lucy is underdressed slides the cloth to the slide to begin rubbing skin to skin on the blonde dripping cunt.

"Ahh… C-Cana not there… haha…not here." Lucy moans with some plea not to have sex here in public even though it was a turn on but if they somehow got caught in their sexual activity.

Cana ignoring the blonde plea couldn't hold back her lust, seeing how she was also drunk and Lucy was too tempting this instant not to see her come right now in the open. Lucy seeing the older woman has stopped, think Cana had come back to her senses, but instead makes the blonde screams in her pleasure when she feels not one but two fingers enter inside her wet core.

"Ahhh… haahaa… C-Cana… noo… ah…" Lucy not being able to control her moans while the slick brunette fingers move back and forth inside her.

"Mmm… ha… Lucy…. mmm… so wet and tight." Cana moaning herself, with feeling how wet Lucy is for her.

Cana thrusting her fingers faster and rougher angled her nails to where they would jab the right spot inside the young girl hole.

"haha… Canaaa…ah… so rough…ha… ahhh…'' Lucy evening with not wanting to be in public, couldn't resist how the brunette was making her feel good.

Cana removing her mouth from the harden nubs, goes back up kissing Lucy neck, nipping and sucking all around her porcelain skin, making sure she leaves enough red spot for the blonde to wake up in the morning with them. Fingers are moving in and out, stretching apart her walls like a rubber band, Lucy couldn't take much more.

"Ah… Cana…I'm gonna cum." Lucy moaning is feeling the older woman going faster than average with her fingers.

Cana feeling the blonde walls contract, she could tell that Lucy didn't have much hold out left. After about five more thrust, the mature secretary heard the young woman scream out her orgasm without moaning the drunken lady name like a prayer or something.

"O-oh god… ha… so good." Lucy pants trying to come down from her high but still feel her lust exploding.

Cana leaning up, towering over the blonde, could feel her panties soaking with the expression Lucy was giving. Taking her fingers, Cana lifted them up to her mouth to suck up all of Lucy essence, in to which the blonde mewl like a cat seeing the sexy action of the older woman.

"Mmmm… so tasty especially with the liquor." Cana says looking the blonde dead in the eyes.

"C-Cana take me home now… ha… I can't hold back anymore." Lucy panting but pleading with the brunette to pleasure her.

Cana pulling Lucy dress top up helps the girl up, but not without diving her tongue back in between the girl lips, in which Lucy eagerly reciprocates. Seeing how they need to get home quick, Cana drags Lucy over, opens the passenger doors and help the girl inside the car. Once inside, Cana starts the ignition, and swerves off the parking lot, dashing home.

 **So here the first shot and second one will be up maybe at the same time next week.**

 **Till then see ya!**


End file.
